


Pigmented

by janetcarter



Category: Marie Antoinette - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Orléans tries to help Margrid after an incident with ink.Emphasis on “tries.”
Relationships: Margrid Arnaud/Philippe Égalité
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Pigmented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



She didn’t know how Hébert managed to spill that much ink all over her, but she was covered. It’d take ages to wash it off her skin, let alone free her clothes from the stains. 

She angrily scrubbed her hands in the basin as footsteps emerged from the background chatter. Fully prepared to yell at Hébert again, she was surprised when it wasn’t _his_ stupid face approaching. It was Orléans’s.

“It was Hébert’s fault,” she muttered. She wasn’t about to take more of a fall than she already had.

“Yes, I heard.” 

She was so focused on the ink beneath her nails, she hardly noticed him wetting a cloth. 

“You missed a spot.” It gently pressed against her cheek. 

She tried to hide how her breath hitched, how heat rushed to her face, but she undoubtedly failed. 

She swatted him away. “I can manage on my own.” 

Squinting, he raised his chin. “Of course." 

And he was gone.

Truthfully, without a mirror she was practically stumbling around in the dark. But she didn’t need his help, and she _certainly_ didn’t need him caressing her cheek.

Or so she told herself as she dabbed a cloth against the skin he’d touched. 


End file.
